


Captive

by DaisyFairy



Series: Two Word Prompts [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Caring John, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Light Bondage, M/M, but not really
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-04 16:14:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6665500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaisyFairy/pseuds/DaisyFairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written from a two word prompt from a random word generator "Captive Hour".</p><p>Sherlock has lost a bet and had to do whatever John wants for an hour.</p><p>Rated mature due to bondage elements.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Really John, this isn't fair."

"I won the bet, fair and square, now you are mine."

"But you cheated."

"I did not cheat. Now, socks off."

"You did cheat."

"No. You said the bet was whoever could work out which town that woman at the train station was from was the winner, and I worked out she was from Newquay, so I won."

"You went over and asked her, that's cheating." Sherlock huffed.

"You have your investigation techniques and I have mine."John replies serenely "Now come on, you could help a little, get those trousers off."

"Why do I have to take my trousers off?" Sherlock whined.

"Because I said so, now lie down." John takes the duvet off of Sherlock's bed and pushes the younger man down onto his back on the bed.

"John!" Sherlock exclaims, with a worried look in his eye.

"You are mine, for one hour you have to do whatever I want. Hands over your head."

Sherlock complies slowly, then gasps in shock when John pulls out handcuffs and fastens his left wrist to the headboard. 

"What are you doing?"

"You are going to be my captive for one hour, on this bed with no escape." John replies calmly, fastening a second pair of handcuffs to Sherlock's right wrist.

"But, you can't do that. It's kidnapping."

"Don't be ridiculous, you have eaten and had a drink in the last hour, you just went to the bathroom, you will be fine." John says with a laugh, fixing Sherlock's left leg to the footboard of the bed with a leather restraint.

"But... but... I've never done this before, I don't want to have sexual intercourse."

"Numpty, do you really think I would rape you?" John says affectionately.

"No, of course not. But I agreed to this, for one hour, so it wouldn't be rape would it." Sherlock states miserably.

"Oh, you idiot. Come here." John leans over and hugs Sherlock gently. "I would never, never, never do anything like that to anybody if they didn't want me to, bets or agreements be damned. You do know that about me, right?" John says, sounding a little worried himself now.

"Yes, I know you would never rape anyone, but I thought maybe you were thinking I had agreed to it. I had to say no, otherwise how would you know that I didn't want it?" Sherlock explains "What are you doing? I don't understand what is happening."

"Mmm, just give me a second and I will explain." John replies, happier now that Sherlock has confirmed that he doesn't believe John to be a secret rapist. He fastens Sherlock's right leg to the bed and steps back to admire his handiwork. Sherlock is lying spread-eagled on the bed in just his pants, with a confused scowl on his face. John retrieves the duvet from the floor and covers his friend with it, then takes a blindfold from his pocket and covers Sherlock's eyes.

Sherlock makes a small noise of complaint in the back of his throat at the loss of his vision, but manages to remain patient, waiting for John's explanation.

"Now, one hour. I am going to go out there," John points out of the bedroom door to the living room, then realises that pointing is useless as Sherlock currently can't see "and read my book in peace. You are going to sleep, you have not slept in days, and we don't even have a case on so you have no excuse."

"I slept last night, this is really unnecessary."

"Oh yes, how stupid of me, 20 minutes sleep. That's ok then, you obviously don't need to sleep again for a week." John says with his voice dripping with sarcasm. "If you can't sleep, fine, but I expect you to try for one hour, this is the only way I can stop you running off."

"This is inhumane John. There are many more useful things you could have had me do with your hour."

"No, I don't think there are. Stopping you going mad from sleep depravation seems like the best use of it to me. One more thing. After an hour I will come and untie you, but if you are asleep I am not waking you up, that is up to you. If you truly aren't tired of course it won't be a problem."

"You are a very cruel man John Watson."

"Yeah, yeah." John replies with a smirk. ' I'll see you later, goodnight." John leaves the room and closed the door quietly.

An hour later he creeps back to find Sherlock snoring softly. He quietly undoes the restraints and removes the blindfold, Sherlock is so shattered that he doesn't react at all. John smiles down at his crazy friend, who likes to pretend that he is some kind of robot that doesn't have bodily needs. John is supremely pleased with how this is working out, he has plans for the next day, and a well rested consulting detective will be much easier to deal with than a Sherlock who is so strung out from lack of sleep that he snaps and disagrees with anything and anyone.


	2. Chapter 2

The following morning John is sitting in the kitchen eating his breakfast when Sherlock comes out of his bedroom. John thinks that the way his hair is mussed and his dressing gown is askew is adorable.

"Hello sleepy head." John says fondly "Ten hours you have been asleep, do you feel better now?"

"No! My head feels all fuzzy and my eyes aren't working properly." Sherlock grumbles.

"You just need to wake up, sit down." John commands, and then proceeds to fetch coffee and toast for his friend.

Once Sherlock has drunk half his cup and eaten the toast he feels better.

"You were right." Sherlock mumbles grumpily.

"What was that?" John asks cheekily, cocking his head to the side pretending that he hadn't heard.

"You. Were. Right." Sherlock growls at him through gritted teeth.

"So you ARE feeling better?"

Sherlock nods curtly, then stands to go to his room. John snags his arm holding him in the kitchen. He stands in front of Sherlock and looks him straight in the eye.

"Good, because now I want to continue our bet from last night."

Sherlock looks confused "There is no one here for us to bet about."

"I want you to deduce me. Work out what I am thinking."

Sherlock blinks rapidly, he honestly hadn't really paid attention to John this morning, trying to hide from the embarrassment of his flatmate being right by avoiding looking at him too much. "Why?"

John smiles "Just do it."

Sherlock shakes his head a little, then looks John up and down carefully. He has shaved already this morning, unusual for a day off, and taken much more care over it than usual as well. He is wearing aftershave, the one he normally saves for dates, and had done his hair with extra care. He is wearing one of his better shirts, and new trousers that seem more expensive than the ones he usually wears. He has a hopeful look on his face and his pupils are dilated. "Are you going on a date? Isn't it a little early in the day?"

"Well it would be, if my date didn't already live in my flat." John says taking a step closer. He puts his hands onto Sherlock's shoulders and looks into his eyes unguardedly, opening himself up to total scrutiny.

"You want a date with me?" Sherlock squeaks, his voice breaking in surprise.

John chuckles and nods.

"But, I don't do that. And you're not gay."

"You thought I might want to have sex with you last night."

"Only because you were tying me to the bed. It did seem the logical conclusion."

"Hmm. I must admit, seeing you like that, I may have not got quite as much reading done as I had planned while you were tied up."

Sherlock's eyes widen "You masturbated!"

John nods, then leans forward to whisper into Sherlock's ear "I like you. I want to date you. I want to kiss you. And I want to make love with you. I seem to be straight apart from the exception of you. Have you perhaps drugged me with a love potion?"

Sherlock takes a step back "Don't be ridiculous, there is no such thing as a love potion." he retorts.

John smiles, he knew that this would be overwhelming for his friend, and had hoped that asking about something impossible would distract him enough to stop him from panicking, it seemed to be working.

"Ok. Go and get dressed and I will take you out."

Sherlock realises he has been tricked and rapidly thinks back to the other things John had said. He shakes his head, his face dropping into a sad expression.

"Hey, what's wrong?" John asks "Do you not want to go on a date with me? I won't be cross if you don't, I promise."

"I haven't done this for a very long time. I do like you, but kissing and, and, sex, I don't think I can do that."

"We can take it slow honey." The endearment slipped out causing Sherlock to blush "There is no rush. Even if you don't want to kiss me for a month, or have sex for a year, it's fine." John reaches out his hand to lace his fingers with Sherlock.

Sherlock chews his bottom lip. "Sex is scary to me. I don't like the unpredictability, it feels too much, and not knowing what is going to happen next, it's just too much for me."

John nods "I thought it might be something like that. You claim to not feel, that your body is just transport, but really you feel too much don't you? So you hide it." John steps toward his friend, closing the gap again, and pulls him into a hug. John hates to think about Sherlock having been with people in the past who had obviously not been sensitive to his needs. He leans up to whisper in his ear again "I think we should keep the restraints, when you are ready you can use them on me so you will be in charge, you can set the pace and decide exactly what happens." John smiles up at him "I can be your captive, it is my turn after all."

Sherlock's eye shine with hope. No one has ever trusted him enough to let him do that, but the thought of sex with the man he loves with no pressure, knowing that nothing unexpected would happen and he would be totally in charge is incredibly alluring. His eyes drift closed and a dreamy smile appears on his face as he thinks of it, if the sensations got too much for him, he could move away and just pleasure John without John trying to touch him and make him feel more.

John stands there embracing his friend grinning uncontrollably. Sherlock seems to have checked out for a while, his body is here but his mind is elsewhere, John would be worried, but the smile on Sherlock's lips and the beginnings of an erection that John can feel pushing against his stomach tell him that wherever his friend has gone it is a very pleasant place, and he is happy to wait for Sherlock to come back in his own time.

A few minutes later Sherlock is back, he puts his arms around John and holds him tight. He smiles and says "So where are we going?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was going to be two chapters, but I think I am going to do an epilogue when I have finished some of the other things I am writing. The rating may have to go up for the epilogue though ;-)

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you are enjoying my writing. I have only recently started writing so am doing lots as I'm trying to improve. Hopefully it's working :-).
> 
> Kudos and comments appreciated.


End file.
